A Crazy Morning
by Little Miss Annie
Summary: Steve has a new girlfriend, one that isn't afraid to push him to new heights. But if he's being honest, he can't really complain. Tumblr request. (Fair Warning: contains smut)


Steve knew he had an amazing girlfriend in Nicole, but he was learning every day just how amazing she was, in every way possible. Starting with the sex.

He had woken up that day with Nicole's mouth wrapped around his cock, bobbing her head up and down, making him growl her name in absolute pleasure. The more she sucked and licked his cock, the more Steve wanted to just fuck her, but she seemed determined to make him cum just by using her mouth and hands.

Steve could feel her tongue playing with the tip of his cock, licking the pre-cum that had started to escape; he could also feel her hands, one stroking him up and down, the other playing with his balls. He was close to the edge and made sure that she knew it. He thought she would just stop and let him fuck her, or maybe finish him off by jerking him, but he was definitely not expecting to feel her starting to increase speed as she sucked and took his whole cock in her mouth. It didn't take long for him to feel the tell-tale signs that he was coming. Tangling his hand in her hair, helping her move faster, he kept moaning her name, until he came in her mouth. Coming like that felt like heaven to him.

He looked down, caressing her cheek, while she took his cock from her mouth. He saw that she had swallowed his cum and couldn't help but smile at her. Nicole got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom, wetting a cloth and handing it to him, while she brushed her teeth. Steve cleaned himself, not that he had a lot to clean thanks to her, and laid there waiting for her, a smile on his lips.

Nicole eventually made her way back to the bed, lying next to him, a smile on her lips as she said "good morning" to him. He pulled her close, kissing her deeply, feeling her parting her lips to give him entrance. What was supposed to be a simple kiss, turned into a heavy make-out session, their hands all over each other's bodies.

Steve wanted to make it up to her, giving her the same amount of pleasure that she had given him. Kissing her neck, nibbling on her sweet spot, he heard her moan his name, her back arching under him, so he started making his way down to her breasts, sucking, licking and biting them, completely reveling on the sensation of having her at his mercy.

The lower Steve would go, the more he would hear her moan and scream his name in absolute pleasure. He started getting hard again. Placing a finger over her mount, he started rubbing her, making her squirm under his touch. Lowering himself to get between her legs, Steve replace his finger with his tongue, sucking her mount until she was a moaning mess, begging him to fuck her. He licked her folds and, with the help of his fingers, opened her up. He quickly placed two fingers inside of her, moving them in and out as fast as he could, hearing her moaning his name. He heard her saying that she was close, so he started sucking her while fingering her. When she finally came, he sucked all her juices as hard as he could.

Steve looked up at her and saw her with a look of pure bliss on her face. He smiled and got up, kissing her inner thigh, before going to the bathroom and getting a wet cloth to clean her and brush his teeth. He made his way back to the bed and just laid there next to her, enjoying each other's company and relaxing.

It didn't take long for Nicole to get up and move to the bathroom, turning the shower on. She came back to the room, a devilish smile on her face, asking him if he wanted to join her. Steve didn't need to be asked twice. He joined her in the shower, the water hitting their bodies, helping them relax after a busy morning.

Nicole told him to turn around and started washing his hair. Steve felt his whole body relax under her touch, her nails scratching his scalp, making him moan. He heard her chuckle at his moans which made him chuckle as well. After Nicole rinsed his hair, he turned her around, doing the same to her.

When he was finished, Nicole grabbed the body wash and squirted some into her hand. She started with his shoulders, washing him as thoroughly as she possible could. By the time she reached his cock, both of them were beyond turned on. She grabbed his cock and started stroking him, her hands sliding effortlessly thanks to the body wash.

Steve couldn't take it anymore. Turning Nicole around, he pinned her against the shower wall, slipping into her ass in the process. He heard her scream his name in absolute pleasure, making his cock twitch inside of her. He decided he was gonna start slow, but the more he moved, the more he wanted to go faster.

He heard Nicole begging him to go faster and harder, just what he wanted to hear. Steve picked up speed, thrusting his cock inside of her ass, making her scream and moan his name. The harder he thrusted, the harder he could feel she wanted him. He quickly placed two fingers inside her from behind and fingered her while fucking her ass.

He could feel and hear her coming over and over, until he was about to reach his peak. Pounding into her, all that could be heard was their moans, the water hitting their bodies and the sound of flesh hitting flesh, as hard as he could possible could. Just as he is about to come, he heard Nicole scream his name and felt her come in his hand. All of that made him come, hard, inside of her.

They were both feeling complete, with Nicole's head leaning against the shower tiles and Steve's laying on her back, as they tried to catch their breaths. Steve pulled out and, as soon as he did, he looked down. He saw his cum slipping from her butthole, which made him smile. He helped Nicole stand up and wrapped her in his arms, kissing the top of her head.

Finishing their combined shower, Nicole offered to prepare them breakfast. After getting dry, Steve saw her grab one of his Navy shirts and nothing else, before walking out the bedroom on her way to the kitchen. He smiled knowing all too well that the morning wasn't over yet.

By the time Steve joined her in the kitchen, breakfast was done and the table was set. They sat down and ate breakfast, all the while Nicole kept teasing him. Once they were done, Steve cleared the table and placed the dishes in the sink.

Once back at the dining room, he saw Nicole reading something on her phone, her leg perched on the chair she was sitting on, her chin resting on her knee, and a clear view of her mount and folds. Steve felt himself unable to take his eyes from that view and started to feel himself getting hard yet again. It had always amazed him how she was able to do that, to turn him on so easily, sometimes it would even just take a look and he was ready to fuck her senseless.

Nicole caught him looking and saw just how turned on he was, so she decided to tease him a little bit. Rubbing her hand up and down the inside of her leg, she could see he was having a hard time concealing his erection. She decided then to push him over the edge. Lowering her hand all the way down to her mount, she started playing with herself, rubbing her mount and letting small moans leave her lips. Eventually, she slid a finger inside of her and that's when she made eye contact with him, a smirk on her lips.

Steve couldn't believe his eyes. There she was, his girlfriend, rubbing her mount and fingering herself, moaning his name and letting him watch all of it. When Nicole slid that finger inside of her and made eye contact with him, he almost exploded with want. He really wanted to replace that finger with his cock, but decided to see how far she would go and just how far he could wait before losing it.

He lasted until she placed three fingers inside of her and started moaning his name as loud as she possible could. With quick strides, he closed the gap between them and picked her up from the chair, kissing her passionately, placing her on the table.

Taking her shirt off, he quickly placed one breast in his mouth and started sucking, while thrusting inside of her as hard as he could. He heard her scream his name in pleasure and begging him to keep going just like that, only faster. Steve was happy to oblige. The faster and harder he went, the louder she got and that drove him insane.

It didn't take long for him to be close to the edge, letting her know. She begged him to come with her and that's exactly what happened. A few hard and fast thrusts later and they were coming together, Steve feeling her insides cramping around his cock and his cum filling her up.

Nicole laid back on the table, trying to catch her breath, Steve laying on top of her, when his phone rang. Steve took one look at the caller and realized that the fun was over. Answering the call, he quickly wrapped it up and told Nicole he had to go, the team had caught a case.

Pulling out from inside of her, Steve grabbed a wet cloth from the kitchen and cleaned her up before kissing her and telling her he loved her. Nicole kissed him back, grabbing the shirt from the floor and telling him that she would be there waiting for him. Steve smiled and ran back to his room to put some clothes on.

After he got dressed, he gave one last kiss to Nicole before running out the door, a single thought running through his mind.

"That's one way to start the day, and it's definitely not over yet."


End file.
